


Counting Red and Black and Green

by vinniebatman



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel stands on the outside, watching over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Red and Black and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jellybeans  
> Disclaimer: Not Mine. At all.  
> Beta: None  
> A/N: Written for the fic anniversary of the fantabulous velvetwhip!

Angel stood on the outside and watched Jacob gleefully dump his Halloween bounty before him. There was a wealth of sugar and chocolate, leaving the five year old unable to choose. Jacob's body was hidden in his Ninja Turtle costume, and Angel could faintly recall that cartoon having been popular decades earlier. Jacob started to sort his jellybeans by color, stern determination marring his brow. Once the sweets were separated into distinct piles, Jacob began counting, the numbers forming on his lips. On the couch, his parents laughed as they helped his older sister, Lily, pin her princess crown in place once again. 

Without meaning to, Angel began to count along in his mind, smiling when Jacob occasionally paused to pop a jellybean into his mouth. They were so close, yet separated by more than glass and wood. Angel's heart ached, knowing his presence would only endanger the family, that telling them the truth would give them neither peace nor joy. Inside, Jacob's grandfather pulled the child onto his lap. As he settled Jacob on his lap, the Grandfather looked outside. Despite the total darkness hiding Angel, Connor could still see him with. For a moment, Angel felt like he was in that room, his family surrounding him with love as his great-grandchildren buzzed around the room, sugar fueling their excited movements. But all too soon, Connor broke eye contact at Jacob's incessant chatter. And once again Angel was left in the dark, standing vigil over a family that would never know of their silent protector.


End file.
